Behind The Gym
by evieeden
Summary: Every day Bella disappears from school, but where she goes and what she does is not what anyone would ever suspect.


**This was a little oneshot that got stuck in my head, made me write it, and then turned out to be a lot longer than I originally intended. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it. As always, I own nothing except the plot.**

**Thank you so much to BambinoFF who pre-read for me and to AlverdineFF for encouraging me to finish it in her own unique way.**

**Behind The Gym**

**BPOV**

No-one would think it by looking at us. No-one would ever be able to guess.

And no-one had. Not yet anyway.

He sat across from me in the cafeteria, slumped in his seat, his fingers idly playing with a lighter. Nobody spoke to him, but everyone waited for him to speak. Jessica and Lauren had deliberately sat as close to him as they possibly could, but he didn't even glance in their direction. Everyone knew they didn't have a chance anyway; the whole school knew that he only dated college girls. That didn't stop them from flirting with him though, pressing their bodies as close to his as they could get and agreeing with everything he said...when he chose to speak that was.

His eyes were half-closed and appeared to be focussed on the scratched plastic of the table, yet I knew that he was aware of everything.

And everyone.

I watched him carefully. I shared the rest of the school's fascination with him, but luckily no-one ever paid enough attention to me to notice that my eyes wandered across to him more often than was healthy.

The hum of noise in the cafeteria grew louder, beginning to intrude upon my reflections and I could see his shoulders tensing as people raised their voices almost to the point of shouting.

Nudging my best friend Alice's shoulder to get her attention, I leaned in to talk to her so she could hear me. "I'm going to go to the library. It's too noisy in here for me to get anything done."

She nodded to indicate that she had heard me and I swept up my bag, hurrying out the crush of the room.

I didn't head to the library though; instead, I ducked out of one of the school's side entrances, knowing that no-one would miss me or think to check where I was.

Once outside, I breathed in the fresh air and felt the headache that had been threatening gradually begin to recede. I gave myself a minute to compose myself before I headed for the back of the gym. A few years ago, the school had wanted to rebuild parts of the old school buildings. They had gotten as far as putting up a ton of plasterboards before they had taken a look at the finances and changed their minds. This had left a small area, no bigger than a car, boarded off from the rest of the grounds.

This was my sanctuary, the place where I came when I needed to get away from it all. I slipped behind one of the loose boards and tugged it back into place. No-one would bother me here; the danger signs kept everyone out, despite that no building had ever taken place. I could hide here for the next forty minutes quite easily without anyone having a clue where I was.

Well, anyone except him.

The board creaked as his larger frame pressed around it not five minutes after I'd left the cafeteria. His presence amongst our classmates would be more missed than mine, but they were used to him disappearing by now – the cigarette that hung from his mouth giving him a good excuse to stay out of view of any teachers.

I pretended to ignore his presence from my position, sat with my back against the brick of the gym, and continued to flip through the book in my lap. He slid down the wall next to me, lighting the cigarette and taking a deep pull, his eyes flickering slightly as the nicotine hit his system, soothing him. He did about as well in public situations I did. He did take care to breathe the smoke out away from me though and it was that small sign of caring that had me tossing my book to one side.

I still didn't say anything though, instead just turning my head to one side to watch him smoke. Despite the health implications it was surprisingly arousing, the way his lips curled around the smoke, the glimmer of pleasure on his face as the chemicals entered his body, the way his fingers caressed the length of the cigarette. My legs shifted as I tried to soothe the ache that had slowly begun to build in the pit of my stomach.

He continued to smoke, seemingly unaware of my growing discomfort. I would almost have believed his nonchalance if it weren't for the small smile that was creeping around the edges of his mouth.

Two could play at that game.

Not taking my eyes off his face, I moved my hand so that I was touching his outstretched leg, my fingers idly dancing around his jeans-covered thigh. He froze at the contact, but then forced himself to relax. He couldn't quite pull it off though; I could feel the slight tenseness of his muscles that he couldn't entirely hide. He dutifully took another pull on his cigarette though, pretending to ignore my touch.

I began to trace circles of eight over his leg, each circle getting closer and closer to the top of his thigh. Eventually I stopped pretending to be subtle and move my entire hand over to cup the bulge that had steadily been swelling in his pants. He groaned as I did, finally giving up his pretence and thudding his head back against the wall.

"You're killing me." His voice was raspy from disuse and arousal.

"Not possible," I countered, my fingers sliding up to toy with the button-fly of his jeans. I tapped on it with a nail and then placed my hand back demurely in my lap.

"Hey!" he protested, finally turning his head to face me. "Why'd you stop?"

I smiled innocently. "Oh, I'm sorry. Was there something you wanted?"

He mock-glared at me but didn't say anything. This was the usual for him – he usually didn't have to ask for anything, it was normally just given to him without asking. We had an understanding though, in this odd relationship of ours. I wouldn't be just another whore draped over his cock...not that it wasn't a lovely place to be, but I had always wanted to be treated better than that. And despite the fact that no-one knew about us, that we snuck around in school and at home, where luckily both our parents were away a lot, he treated me like a queen.

It hadn't started that way of course, just last year we had barely been acquaintances.

It was Jake who was the catalyst though, Jake with his grabby hands and self-righteous attitude. Jake who thought he was God's gift to women, just because he would become Chief of his tribe. He had pushed me constantly throughout our two year relationship to have sex with him, constantly bemoaning the fact that I was frigid and a prude. Then came the day that Vanessa Hunt casually let it slip in conversation that she had been screwing him behind my back for the last three months.

I had met her eyes calmly at the revelation, more angry and resigned than hurt and surprised. Jake was so obsessed with fucking that it made sense that if he wasn't getting it from me, he would be looking elsewhere. I had only wished that he had broken up with me first. Looking at the girl who had casually revealed her duplicity, I stared until she flushed in embarrassment, dropping her eyes.

My lack of reaction however, didn't go unnoticed, and by lunch that day everyone in the school was eyeing me with barely-concealed curiosity. I heard the rumours as I walked down the corridors – I was an ice-queen, I wouldn't let any guy touch me.

I shouldn't have let them get to me, but I did.

Unwilling to go back to class, I skipped Biology and made my way to my own secret hideout behind the gym. It wasn't unoccupied though; Edward was there smoking. I had stared in dismay at my lab partner, wanting to be alone.

"What are you doing here?" I couldn't help the curt tone of my voice.

He had brought his cigarette to his mouth once more, inhaling deeply and looking over me carefully before blowing the smoke out. I got the silent impression that I was being judged, something that immediately raised my hackles; I had had enough of that today.

"Same thing you are, I imagine." His low rough voice made me jump. Although we worked together on projects in class, Edward rarely spoke, choosing instead to work together in silence. It used to make me uncomfortable, but by now I was used to our silent interactions. Both of us trusted the other enough to know that we wouldn't screw up the task and that was good enough for me. Unlike some of the other girls in school, I was perfectly happy to work in silence – it saved me the effort of trying to make conversation.

I immediately snapped at him in my annoyance. "So you're here because you're avoiding all the pitying stares that come from being cheated on? Please, spare me."

A frown line appeared between his brows and he took another drag from his cigarette though. "Yeah, I heard about that."

"Figures," I snorted. "Everyone knows about it. In fact, I think everyone knew about it before I did."

I closed my mouth once I realised that I was ranting...and to Edward Cullen, of all people. We weren't friends, we didn't have anything in common, so why was I perfectly happy to spill my guts in front of him?

Maybe it was exactly because he didn't care, maybe it was because I needed to vent my feelings to someone and Alice was off sick today. Whatever it was, Edward wasn't going anywhere so I didn't see any reason why I should either.

"Black's a prick."

I laughed at the description that summed up my feelings towards my soon-to-be-ex boyfriend. "Yeah, he really is."

Edward nodded but didn't make any further comment. He wasn't exactly welcoming on my intrusion of him, but he hadn't objected yet so I would stay. Shrugging my coat off, I lay it on the perpetually damp ground and sat down, finally letting the tension of the day drain out of my body. Resting my head against the brick wall, I shut my eyes, blocking out the rest of the world.

A scraping sound had me opening them again though and I watched as Edward sat down beside me, still leaving enough space between us to be comfortable. He caught me looking at him and quirking an eyebrow, he asked if I wanted a smoke, his tone of voice indicating that he was certain of my refusal.

Well, fuck that! I was sick of being predictable and boring. "Yes, actually."

His eyes widened slightly in surprise, but he obligingly handed over a cigarette and held up a lighter. It felt curiously intimate to have him light the cigarette in my mouth for me, the hand cupped around the flame so close to my face, his face leaning towards me and he concentrated on what he was doing.

Of course, the moment had to be ruined when I next inhaled, the bitter smoke crawling down my lungs and setting my throat alight.

"God!"

Edward laughed at me, just threw back his head and let out a deep belly-laugh. I was as surprised by the sound as I was by his reaction. He reached forward and plucked the cigarette from between my fingers and my now-free hands flew up to cover my mouth as I hacked up what felt like half of my lungs.

Edward was still chuckling quietly to himself as he placed the cigarette in his own mouth, inhaling deeply before discarding it on a growing heap of butts that I had only just noticed.

"That's disgusting. How do you smoke those things?"

He shrugged. "You just get used to it, I guess. And after a while it doesn't taste so bad anymore." The corner of his mouth curved up in a smile. "Or maybe it does but I'm so addicted now that it wouldn't matter anyway."

I hummed in acknowledgement but didn't say anything else.

I was surprised, as we sat there, to realise that I didn't mind Edward's presence that much. He didn't chatter away like Alice would have, or impose himself on me and then expect me to be grateful for it like Jacob. Instead, we just sat quietly, each lost in our own reflections.

The bell rang out once during that time, signalling the change of classes, and I briefly considered going in to gym, but then changed my mind. There was no need to suffer any more today than I already had. Edward also didn't seem particularly inclined to move and it wasn't until the noise of students bustling around the campus had settled down again that he spoke.

"So are you going to end it with him?"

I was lost. "Who?"

"Black." He practically spat the name out.

"Oh, yeah." I grimaced at the reminder. "I mean, I can't stay with him anymore, that's for sure, and I know it's his fault and he should never have cheated on me..."

"But?" Edward prompted.

"I've never broken up with anyone before, and I'm fairly certain that if I tried with Jacob he would just tell me that I didn't know my own mind and that we would speak again once I've calmed down."

"Patronising dick."

"I know, right? All the time we were together he kept going on about how he was a man and he had needs, and that I just didn't understand what it was like because I wasn't sexually active. Like it was something to be proud of that he lost his virginity when he was fourteen to his mother's best friend. I mean, I'm gullible to a point, but even I know that it's not possible for your balls to drop off just because you're not getting any action. I'm really not that stupid or innocent."

Edward half-choked half-laughed at my pronouncement. "Nah, as much as we guys like to go on about it, I don't think it's possible to actually get blue balls" He picked up a handful of pebbles and threw them one by one into his other hand, studiously not looking at me. "So, he cheated on you because of sex then?"

From anyone else, I would've lashed out verbally at that question, but because it was Edward and we were barely acquaintances, I told him the truth.

"The lack of it actually. I refused to sleep with him, mainly because I just wasn't ready at the beginning of the relationship and towards the end it was more because I'd heard rumours about where he'd been and what he'd been doing and I just didn't trust him."

"Why did you stay with him then?" Edward seemed genuinely curious about my answer.

I sighed, because I really wasn't proud of myself. "I stayed with him because it was easy. We'd been friends beforehand and both our fathers seemed to think we were made for each other. Jake thought so too, and he sort of pestered me enough that eventually I said yes. It was just simple, too simple. And then near the end staying with him was less trouble than the arguments I knew would happen if I tried to break up with him...but now I have a reason."

Edward just nodded and his silence made me feel ashamed of how I had just spoken.

"That sounded really horrible, didn't it? You probably think I'm a horrible bitch." I ducked my head, not wanting to see his agreement written over his face.

A hand came to rest against my arm and Edward ran his thumb over my skin. "I don't think you're horrible at all, Bella. I think that sometimes things just get confusing, especially if you were friends before."

His words were what I wanted to hear, but at the same time they were too kind.

"What do you know about it?" I snapped, and then immediately regretted my harsh tone.

Edward removed his hand from my arm. "I guess nothing."

I rushed to apologise. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bite your head off. It's just...been a really bad day. I know that's no excuse, but..."

"It's okay," he quickly replied. "I've heard the rumours all day; I know it's been rough."

I nodded at his assurance, but I still felt bad, and this time it was me who placed my hand on his arm. "I really am sorry though."

Edward smiled briefly at me and we lapsed back into a comfortable silence. Again it was him that spoke first; I had never heard him talk so much before that it was incredibly strange to have him here talking to me.

"Are you still mad at him?"

I looked at him in bewilderment. "Huh?"

"Black. Are you still mad at him?"

I frowned. "That's a strange question."

He gave another one of those half-laughs. "Your nails are digging into my arm and your other hand is clenched into a fist. If you're going to hit someone I'd prefer that it was Black." He considered his words for a second. "Or maybe Vanessa."

I looked down at my hands in shock; I hadn't noticed my body's unconscious reaction. The visual confirmation of my anger made me jerk upwards, stumbling away from the wall and away from my confessor.

"Hey," Edward held his hands up slowly, his voice calm, like you would soothe a scared animal, "it's ok to be pissed off with them, you know." He pushed himself up so he was standing too, still leaning against the wall. "I mean I'm not telling you to go out there and hit either of them...although you can if you want. All I'm saying is that of course you're going to be angry, you've just got to let it out somehow, otherwise you're going to drive yourself insane."

I looked at his serious face. "That sounds like it's spoken from experience."

He gave that enigmatic half-smile again. "Now that would be telling. But next time you're angry, don't come back round here and fume over stuff you can't change. Find a way to get all the tension out."

"Tension," I snorted. "Trust me, I know all about that."

"So work it out somehow," he offered simply.

Work it out Just find some way to work off all my tension and rage and the swirly feeling in the pit of my stomach that had been present for nearly all of our conversation.

There was something else that I needed to work out, something that I had felt fleeting glimpses of when with Jacob, but something I had always felt when with Edward. If only I could be brave enough to 'work it out' like he said.

Well, while I was still boiling with rage...

I stalked towards Edward who seemed surprised by the look of determination on my face. "Bella, wha..?"

I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down so I could attack his mouth with my own. He initially froze as I worked my lips against his, pouring all of my anger and frustration and, yeah, _tension_ into my actions.

A second later, Edward pushed me back, staring at me in bewilderment. It was actually quite funny.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

Breathing heavily, I glared back at him. "I'm working off my tension." I put my hands on my hips. "You got a problem with that?"

A slow cocky smile spread across his face. "No problem at all," he drawled, grabbing my belt loops and tugging me back towards him.

This time he was the aggressor in our kiss, his lips pushing forcefully against mine. He sucked my lower lip between his and bit down, eliciting a moan from me. His hand wound through my hair, pulling on it sharply as he held me closer to him. My own fingers crept up his neck into the messy strands at the nape of his neck. He groaned and I snuck my tongue out of my mouth to lick across his lips. He opened his mouth and his tongue came out to meet mine.

We pulled back to breathe before our lips collided again. One of Edward's hands snuck up my waist and came to rest on my breast. I moaned, and after seeing that I wasn't about to object, he slid it down and then up again, this time under my shirt. I gasped as he jerked down the lace of my bra and flicked his thumb over my nipple.

His manipulations only fuelled my own though and I let go of his neck and ran my hands down to his waist, where I began to unbuckle his belt. He grunted as I worked it through the loops and both his mouth and the hand on my breast became more aggressive.

As much as I loved the feel of his mouth against mine, I had to pull away so that I could look down and see what I was doing. That didn't deter Edward though, who used the pause to tug my shirt over my head.

I got his belt and the buttons of his jeans undone and began to tug them down. Edward's hands joined mine, helping me to push them down over his hips so that his cock was exposed. I blushed at the thought that he went commando; the idea that I had sat beside him in class all this time and never realised that he wasn't wearing underwear was somewhat intriguing. My hand snuck out to brush against his half-hard length, watching with interest as he continued to grow beneath my touch.

I had never gone this far before, never wanted to, especially not with Jacob, but like any other girl my age, I had read stuff in magazines and the tacky romance novels that my mother left lying around – I knew theoretically what I was supposed to do next.

Curling my fingers loosely around the base, I tightened my grasp as I slid my hand upwards and was rewarded with a groan from Edward as he threw his head back to thud against the wall. I repeated the action, the smile on my face widening as it provoked the same reaction, complete with a buck of the hips. Swirling my thumb over the tip of his cock, I was rewarded with a drop of moisture, which I then smeared the rest of the head, lubricating my way.

Loosening my grip, I trailed my fingers over the soft skin of his dick, exploring the organ and the way that Edward reacted to the movement of my hand. His head was still thrown back, his eyes closed, and rising up onto my toes, I leaned forward and bit his exposed Adam's apple, scratching my nails carefully up his length as I did, and laughing when he jerked under my touch and pushed me away from him.

He was breathing heavily as I stood there triumphantly, proud that I had made him react. I never knew that I could feel as powerful as I did just by turning Edward into putty in my hands. It made me bold.

So bold that when Edward growled at me to take my bra off, I didn't hesitate to comply, sliding the straps down my arms and tossing it in the direction of my shirt. I stood topless and unashamed in front of him. Maybe I would regret it later and wonder where my inhibited behaviour had come from, but for now I was completely content to turn in a lazy circle, exposing my body to him.

All of this was just so unlike me, and yet it felt right. I felt incredible and beautiful and sexy and playful, and when Edward raised his hand and beckoned me to come towards me, I did so with a smirk and a swing of my hips. He wrapped his arms around me when I got close enough and pulled me tightly against him. I could feel his erection pressed against my stomach, the pre-cum leaking against my skin, and for the first time, I wondered what it would be like to take him into my mouth.

I didn't know where these thoughts were coming from, this wild behaviour, but I felt like I was finally letting loose – like a weight on my chest had been removed and I was capable of anything...with anyone. Even Edward.

I loved it.

Edward's head ducked down, like he was going to kiss me again, but I wriggled out of his grasp and dropped down to my knees, sticking out my tongue and licking up the length of his erection.

"Holy shit, Bella!"

I giggled at his reaction and repeated the action, this time swirling my tongue around the head as I reached the top. The pre-cum had a pretty nondescript taste so I wasn't sure where the stories about cum tasting disgusting came from. As far as I could tell, it didn't really taste of anything.

Edward's hands grabbed at my hair, pulling me away from his cock and tilting my head so I was looking at him. He had an almost-pained but determined look on his face.

"Bella?" he rasped.

I was breathing quite heavily myself at that point, my chest heaving with arousal. "Yeah."

"Suck my cock."

I should have been shocked, I should have been humiliated; I should have stood up and slapped him on the face before getting out of there.

Instead, I leaned over, allowing his grip on my hair to guide me, and sucked the tip of his cock into my mouth, swirling my tongue around the top and dipping my tongue into the leaking slit.

Edward was swirling profusely now and he pushed down on my head, guiding me further into his mouth. I took him as far down my throat as I could manage but stopped when I felt like I was about to gag. Wrapping my hand around the base of him to steady myself, I drew back along the length, sucking as I did.

It wasn't the most skilled of blowjobs, but if the sounds Edward was making were any indication, I was doing ok at it.

Every time I sucked upwards, reaching the tip of his cock, I would lap at the head, swallowing any pre-cum that lingered there. I pulled back when I needed to breathe, running my tongue in long strokes over his erection, finishing by planting a wet, sloppy kiss at the top. Most of the time though, Edward guided me with his hand in my hair where he wanted me to go.

I had heard stories before of boys doing this and ending up choking the girls giving head or not giving them time to breathe, but this was nothing like that. I was actually quite happy to have the guidance – at least this way I knew I was doing it right – and it wasn't like Edward was ramming himself down my throat.

I continued to work his cock, using my tongue more enthusiastically as I did, and eventually Edward began to move his hips forward, at first tentatively, as if he was expecting me to yell at him, and then, when I showed no objection, with more force. I held my head still, letting him fuck my mouth, trying to remember to suck every time he withdrew.

At one point I glanced upwards, only to find that he didn't have his head thrown back like I had assumed, but was watching me as I blew him. He smirked when he caught me looking at him and I increased my efforts, scraping my teeth lightly down his length and wiping the smile off his face.

"Fuck! Bella, unless you want to swallow, I suggest you move now."

It took me a minute to work out what he meant, but by that point it was too late and he was cumming. I swallowed as much as I could and then scrambled back on my butt, wiping my mouth. Edward didn't seem that concerned by my withdrawal, grasping his dick in his hand and lazily pumping until he had finished cumming.

Once he was finished, he almost staggered backwards, half-collapsing against the back of the gym. He swore again before his body relaxed against the cold brick. I sat there and looked at him, studying the rise and fall of his chest, the way his hand still loosely held his now deflated cock, idly running his thumb repeatedly over the top, the way I had. His lips were moving quickly as if he was talking quietly to himself.

The rush of adrenaline which had started all of this was slowly beginning to fade from my body, yet surprisingly, I didn't feel any different. I was still just as turned on as before, but seeing Edward's pleasure, knowing that I had caused it, was enough for me for now.

I stood up slowly, stretching my legs out so they wouldn't cramp from where I had been kneeling. I practically sauntered over to my clothes, sliding the straps of my bra up my arms and reaching around to hook the back. To my surprise though, warm hands met mine, and Edward carefully did up the clip. When I spun to face him, I saw that he was already fully dressed again, with only his belt left undone. In the same manner that he had done up my bra, I took it upon myself to tie up his belt, carefully threading it back through the loops, my hands accidentally brushed against his crotch and as my eyes shot up to meet his, he grinned at me.

Naturally, I chose that moment to blush and his smirk grew wider. He didn't say anything though, just handed me my shirt and helped me pull it over my head.

Once we were both fully dressed, he grabbed his bag and when he turned back to me, he narrowed his eyes assessingly.

"Maybe I'll see you around then, Bella."

He walked past me and as he did so, his hand came down hard on my ass. I shrieked loudly and could've sworn that I heard him laugh at me as he disappeared behind the plasterboards. I stood there, my mouth open in shock as the school bell rang out loudly.

That afternoon, I visited Jake, punched him in the face and the broke up with him, ignoring his repeated pleas that he loved me and he wouldn't had cheated on me if I had only given it up for him.

I had told my father that part of our break up and the next time Jacob had come banging on the door of our house begging for another chance, Charlie had greeted him with his freshly-cleaned shotgun. He got the message after that.

Edward and I in the meantime developed a strange kind of almost-relationship.

After that first time, I had hesitated before retreating to my refuge again, but when I did, I was treated to an orgasm so powerful that I was immediately addicted.

We didn't tend to talk, not like we had before; it became so that we could almost tell when the other was feeling stressed or pissed off and both of us would retreat to behind the plasterboard where we would go down on each other or he would pin me against the wall and thrust his erection against my centre or I would climb into his lap and grind against him until one of us came.

After a while, it wasn't enough to just skip class once in a while and we began sneaking out of lunch and as well.

And I loved every moment of it.

I loved that I had something secret that I didn't have to defend to others or try and explain. I loved that it was so simple – Edward didn't demand anything of me that I wasn't willing to give, and for that reason I was happy to give him everything I could.

I also loved the way he made me feel – that I could be so vulnerable in front of him and yet feel so powerful. I felt sexy and beautiful in a way I never had before. I stopped being so worried about what everyone thought of me and became more confident in my own body.

It was amazing how just being comfortable in my own skin greatly reduced my clumsiness. It was almost as if just by wrapping my legs around Edward's waist had given them the ability to walk down the school corridors without tripping over the air at every opportunity.

It was only by chance that I eventually had sex with him.

Edward had caught Mike Newton flirting with me before Biology one class, and on my way to Gym afterwards, he had grabbed my arm and not-too-subtly dragged me round the back of the building. I hadn't questioned his aggressive approach, it wasn't the first time, but this time he had dropped me back down onto the ground five seconds after hoisting me up after the gym wall.

"Shit, I'm sorry. I'm just... fucking Newton! I don't like the way he looks at you sometimes. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

I blinked at him, trying to take in everything he had just said. "Edward, are you...?" I shook my head; no, that would be ridiculous.

"What?" he barked, fishing his pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and shoving one between his lips.

I really liked his lips... I liked what they could do as well.

"You seem," I began slowly, "like you're jealous."

He glared at me, but I merely raised an eyebrow at him. "He was all over you!"

"So were you a minute ago," I countered, "but then you stopped." I began to slowly strip out of my clothes as I spoke, shimmying out of my jeans and tugging my shirt over my head.

Edward watched me dumbfounded as I stalked towards him and plucked the cigarette from his mouth, tossing it aside. Unbuttoning his shirt, I tried to push it over his shoulders, but was hampered by his refusal to move.

I stomped my foot. "Edward, come on!"

He shook himself out of his stupor and grinned at me. "You want me all over you?"

"Yes," I complained.

"In that case then..." His shirt came off, and then his jeans, and then my underwear...

Eventually we had began messing around after school as well, and although he had never told me that he loved, or let people know about us, it worked for us and I was happy.

Something I also found, despite how our first encounter had gone, was that I was the more demanding of the two of us. Edward let me know when he wanted attention, but at the end of the day, I was the one who called all the shots. I think we both liked it that way because outside of our little bubble Edward was free to do and take whatever he wanted, where I was bound by the rules given by Charlie, my mother and even Alice.

For Edward, who was always in control, and me, who had never had any, it was a refreshing role reversal.

Such as now.

"Bella," he crooned, lowering his mouth to kiss along my neck, sucking on my earlobe, before whispering to me. "Do you know what I'd love you to do? I'd love you to take off all your clothes and then help me take off mine. I want you to climb on top of me and kiss me. I want you to tongue-fuck me while I finger you. I want to slide my fingers inside you and rub against your swollen clit with my thumb."

Oh, did I mention that Edward was a dirty talker too? He really didn't need to be demanding; all he had to do was whisper all the things he wanted to do to me and I would bend over backwards to make it happen.

I had never been disappointed yet.

I could already feel my breathing begin to speed up as he whispered to me, my legs shifted where I sat and I wriggled around, trying to relieve the growing ache.

"And after you come, I want to take those fingers and suck off all of those delicious juices. I want you to sink down on top of me and ride me, while I suck on those gorgeous, bouncing tits of yours."

I could almost hear the challenge in his voice.

"I want you to come all over my cock and then I want..."

I lunged at him, having heard enough. Wrenching his belt open, I fastened my lips to his, sucking and biting on the plump flesh as he groaned and bucked underneath me. That was another thing I loved about Edward – he was really into teeth and nails and no matter how rough I got with him, he just took it all and dished it back out.

I finally got his fly open, tearing through the buttons and pulling at the waistband, encouraging him to move his hips so I could get his pants down. He bucked again, this time trying to get his jeans over his hips and I stood up, my feet on either side of his legs to help him. It also gave me an opportunity to start taking my own clothes off, and I managed to kick off my shoes and pants before Edward placed his hands on the backs of my knees and pulled, sending me falling off-balance back into his lap.

"Edward!" I complained, smacking one hand against his chest.

He grinned and then bent his head to suck on one of my nipples through my shirt. I moaned and half-heartedly smacked him again. How did he expect me to be mad at him when he was doing such nice things to me? He chuckled around my breast and reluctantly moved back, whipping off both our shirts and my bra, before returning to my nipples, sucking on them roughly and lightly biting down every now and then, his tongue lashing over the swollen flesh every now and then, sending little sparks of electricity shooting through my body down towards my centre. I rocked against his erection, grinding down roughly as I fought to keep the delicious warmth that was swirling around in the pit of my stomach.

Edward hands were tight on my hips, urging me on. Every now and then his fingers danced down over my centre, pressing lightly against my clit before darting away again. My own arms were wrapped around his head, holding him against my chest, encouraging his actions.

Eventually though, I became impatient. Pulling sharply on Edward's hair, I yanked his head back and unsteadily scrambled off his lap, tugging off my panties awkwardly as I did so.

When I sat down, I rocked myself directly onto his cock and he let out a shout of surprised that I quickly silenced with my mouth. As lovely as his plans for us had sounded, I was really horny and just wanted him inside me as soon as possible.

His hands returned to my hips to help me rock against him. Our lips were still locked together and he gradually moved his mouth over my jaw and down my neck. The faint stubble on his jaw rasping against my skin and setting my already overwrought nerves alight.

"Edward..."

He grunted in response to my whispered plea and his grip on me tightened, helping me slam down onto him with more force, the slight pain only spurring me on. The rocks on the ground bit into my knees but I ignored it – the only thing that mattered at that moment, was Edward, me and Edward's cock inside me.

My hands fluttered all over his body, resting on his shoulders, using them as leverage to help me ride him, and over his chest.

Unexpectedly, Edward shifted forward, his arms sneaking around my waist and behind my shoulders, tilting me backwards. He bucked his hips again and this time I felt the reason for the shift in position.

"Fuck! Edward!"

He hushed me with a smirk, "Shh, we don't want to get caught, do we?"

I slammed myself down again, shuddering as the tip of his cock hit my g-spot and sent shockwaves through my body.

I lost all sense of rhythm, all sense of teasing Edward; all I wanted was that delicious feeling again and again and again. Luckily, Edward seemed happy enough to help with this and I began to shriek and babble quietly as he manipulated me.

I was panting now, little breathy gasps escaping my throat, and I whined as I frantically tried to get closer to him, my nails digging into the skin of his chest as I desperately tried to come.

Edward's mouth returned its attention to my neck and he bit down sharply at the same time that he began to rub his fingers roughly over my clit.

The swirling tightness in my stomach exploded and I sank my own teeth in his bare shoulder so I didn't scream out loud. I could feel the rippling and contractions around Edward's cock still inside me and with a loud grunt he came, his hips jerking up several times, my name falling from his lips, before his entire body seemed to relax.

His forehead thudded against my shoulder, his arms loosely hanging around my waist, and I wrapped my arms around him, holding him to me and stroking his hair gently as he came down.

I could have stayed like this forever – I would have stayed like this forever – if it hadn't been for the piercing sound of the warning bell.

I scowled as Edward shifted underneath me, lifting me up and off of him and leaving me whimpering at the loss. He shook his head sharply and pinched the bridge of his nose, as if he was trying to shake off a daze, and then slowly got to his feet.

I remained sitting, the buzz I felt from my orgasm still running through my body. I knew if I tried to speak I would just end up laughing with delight at how blissed out I was feeling, so I hummed happily instead as Edward reached down to help pull me up to my feet.

I was too content right now to bother putting my clothes back on, so Edward was reluctantly forced to make sure both of us were appropriately clothed for class. In my case, this apparently meant that I wasn't to wear underwear, but after seeing the devilish look on Edward's face, I didn't mind so much.

I finally pulled myself out of my pleasure-drunken state to run my fingers through my hair, attempting to calm it down enough so that no-one would be able to tell what we had been doing.

Edward grabbed his bag as I did and began to push back the plasterboard before pausing. I stopped what I had been doing as well and looked at him.

"What's wrong? Is there someone out there?"

He shook his head and seemed to consider something. "Bella?"

"Edward?" I replied quizzically.

He hesitated and then finally appeared to come to a decision. "Would it really be that bad if we walked out of here together?"

I was confused for a second and then finally got what he was asking.

It would mean an end to the secrecy, an end to sneaking around behind everyone's backs, only being able to see each other when other people weren't there...

On second thought, why was I even debating this?

Grabbing my own bag, I threw it over my shoulder and held out my hand to Edward.

I had been brave before, I had been bold before, and it had gotten me Edward. I could be brave and bold now too.

He smiled at me, a genuine smile this time, and took my hand, raising it to his lips where he gently kissed my knuckle. And then, fingers linked, we stepped out of the shadows.


End file.
